


A Second Chance At Prom

by xpunkstylesx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpunkstylesx/pseuds/xpunkstylesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never got a real promposal and he just wanted to make up for the missed opportunity</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance At Prom

I trailed the white roses from the front door all the way to the balcony door, making sure they looked perfect, just as they should.  
Be there in 5, xx  
"Shit.“ I whispered, realizing how quickly I would have to put on my tux now that she was already on her way back, 20 minutes ahead of schedule. I’ll have to skip the chocolates and just do champagne.  
*(Y/N) POV*  
It had been a downright shitty day. From the fact that our jet flew out of Austin four hours late to the fact that we almost got handed another case before escaping the bureau, it had been a very long to say the least. My team had flown out 2 weeks ago to Pasadena, hoping to catch the serial killer there. We caught him, until he admitted to having an accomplice, his wife. That led to a 3 day car chase in which we drove from Pasadena to Houston, and even when we did find her, we could only properly sentence and imprison her in Austin, so we had to drive from Houston to Austin with her in the back of our car. All I really wanted to do at this point was slip into my pijamas and go to sleep.  
I was on my way to my shared apartment near Georgetown, where I knew my boyfriend, Calum Hood, would be waiting for me, hopefully with a cooked dinner ready. As I approached our apartment, I could feel myself getting antsy, always excited to spend time with Cal, as we were both such busy people we rarely got time alone.  
I parked my car and took the lift to my floor, fishing the keys out of my duffel bag, in which I had also stuffed four changes of clothing for such cases in which we had to fly away. I shoved the key in the door instead of knocking, not sure what Cal was currently doing, and just wanting to get in the apartment as quickly as possible.  
"Cal?” I called out cautiously, seeing as all the lights were dimmed, and there seemed to be no movement. I looked around, trying to pick up hints as to what was going on when I gasped. I saw the white roses, trailing from the front door all the way to the back of the small space. I smiled, not knowing what to expect, but assuming it was going to be good. After all, Calum knew what stress I had been under and he’s always been good at comforting me.  
I followed the trail to the back, edging the back door open slowly, not knowing what I would see when I stepped out. I glanced both ways, and not seeing anything, I walked out, hoping I hadn’t been mistaken and something was actually going on.  
Just as I was about to give up, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, and I turned around, seeing my boyfriend standing with a bouquet of daisys in a tux, smiling bashfully. I opened and closed my mouth, unsure of what I should say. There he was, with my favorite flowers in hand, looking especially spectacular in a tux, and with his dark hair done up in my favorite quiff.  
"I know this is somewhat unexpected, and I’m sure you’re exhausted, but I’m also hoping that I can help brighten your spirits. You once told me that you didn’t go to prom in high school because you didn’t have a date, and you didn’t have enough friends to feel comfortable going. I simply don’t think I can let you continue living a life in which you never get to experience a promposal, as cheesy as you insist they are. So (Y/N), will you do me the great honor of being my companion to the President’s Gala, or our personal prom, on Saturday?“  
He spoke smoothly and confidently, as though I was sure to fall under his spell and immediately nod my head as I felt compelled to do. But I was too stunned by what was happening.  
It was true, I had skipped prom because of my lack of friends and a date. And it was also admittedly true that I had always longed for some kind of promposal. So when I found myself standing infront of the simple yet romantic promposal that my 24 year boyfriend had concocted for me, I was moved to tears. Eventually, I was able to move my head up and down, signaling my complete agreement.  
I moved in for a hug, tears spilling onto my cheeks faster that I had thought possible, "I love you so goddamn much, Calum Hood.”  
He hugged back tight, and when I finally caught my breath, went in for the long awaited kiss. As soon as his lips touched mine, I felt a revival surge through me. That night, I made up for the lost time, and personally made sure to thank him for the romantic gesture.  
Eventually, Saturday rolled around, and I took a personal day from work, missing the first day of an arson case, although I had a feeling I would have to join the team for the hunt on Monday. That day, I left Calum in the morning, telling him that the only way to make the night perfect was if I stayed at a friend’s to get ready, so he would be surprised to see me, just like a prom.  
My friend had been gushing about what Cal had done, and insisted she would pull out all stops for me, making sure I looked perfect for the night ahead of me. She did my makeup, my hair and sat with me while my nails were drying so she could give me some unnecesary tips on how to spice up the night.  
"OH! You know what you should do? You should totally fuck in the bathroom. That’s such a prom thing.“ She exclaimed, tipping her wine bottle back, gulping down the savory liquid quickly.  
I giggled, turning down her suggestion, "You do know that the president of these United States will be there? I am not touching Cal, as much as I may want to, as long as Mr. President is in attendance, thank you very much.”  
She begrudgingly nodded, understanding where I was coming from, and too tipsy to argue with me at this point. I nodded to her bedroom, where my gown was awaiting me. I slipped into it and looked at myself in the huge mirror. It was a fairly simply silk dress, ocean blue and accentuating all the right parts of my body. It went up to my collar bones in the front, elongating my neck, but had a scooping neck line in the front, showing off my muscular back. On the right side, it had a slit going up mid thigh, and I used it to my advantage by wearing heels that only further accentuated my legs.  
We heard a knock on the door, and (Y/F/N) squealed, running to welcome Calum. I stood rooted to my spot, playing up my confidendence until I felt ready to walk out. Once I did, I was immediately gladdened I did.  
Calum looked great, once again in a tux, this time even sporting a bowtie, my favorite look on him. He had a red carnation in his jacket, and was holding a red carnation corsage for me. He smiled upon seeing me, no words necessary to express how we both felt. He held out the corsage for me, and I timidly extended my hand, not knowing what my next move was meant to be.  
(Y/F/N) made us take the routine pictures, making us just the perfect amount of time late, allowing a fabulous entrance at the gala. Once there, I quickly realized we were the only couple with corsages, but Cal stopped my worrying.  
"You look stunning, and these people are simply jealous of you, how amazing you look and what an amazing person you are.“ He squeezed my hand, which I had tightly wrapped around his, simply following his movements, not knowing exactly where I was meant to stand. I slowly smiled, and accepted his request to dance rather quickly.  
The night bore on, and although nothing like prom, made me feel as though I had finally gotten a chance, a sort of do over from the terrible affair in high school.  
"You know, if I had known these speeches were going to be this boring, I would’ve brought you somewhere else.” Cal whispered in the middle of the Secretary of War’s second speech, promising more speeches from every other important person there, of which there was an immense amount.  
"It’s all right, really. I’ve had worse nights.“ I smiled, admiring his features as he struggled to understand what the guy was saying. Eventually, I trailed my eyes down to his crotch, which I had noticed early on had very strained fabric, but had avoided mentioning it, "Come on, let’t take a quick break.”  
When simply he looked at me baffled, I placed my hand on his upper thigh, hearing his breath hitch. He nodded, and I grabbed his hand, leading him to the bathrooms outside in the hall. I guess (Y/F/N) was right; this is how you complete a perfect prom.


End file.
